


Inktober

by luna_lazuli



Category: Inktober - Fandom, Writing Prompts - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_lazuli/pseuds/luna_lazuli
Summary: I know Inktober is mostly for drawing, but I decided to challenge myself and turn it into a challenge for writing as well! They're just simple little stories that I'm honestly not even editing, I'm just writing and posting and that's it, so I apologize for any spelling mistakes or inconsistencies but keep in mind that it's just for fun. Enjoy!





	1. Prompt: Transformation/Grimoire

Donna snuck into her mother's study, her aunt's wand in hand. She was only twelve and still wasn't allowed to practice magic on her own yet but she desperately wanted to try out some transfiguration to see what she could do. She'd watched her mom do the spell several times before in her demonstrations to her older sister while spying in on her lessons and the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to try it. With the wand, she also had a small tea cup. She would be using her own wand however it was kept in a small lock box beside her mom's bed since the last time that Donna had tried magic on her own. She was known in her family to be a trickster and a cheeky thief when it came to trying magic and her family continued to institute precautions where necessary.  
Donna set up a small table where she placed the tea cup then turned to her mother's desk to find her grimoire. Donna's mother did most of her craft in their designated "Craft Room" where she and her sister taught her two daughters, but she always left her grimoire in her study where she could return to it in a peaceful atmosphere and write her new findings, new spells, and rituals she wanted to write down for later. It was a vast collection of knowledge given to her by her own teacher back in her coven days and was enchanted to always have another page ready for her to write in, yet never got any thicker. All you would have to do is think the spell or whatever else you were trying to find and you'd open to that exact page. Donna tip-toed over to the massive desk, her nose just barely peeking over the edge and found the worn book sitting near a pot of ink and a cup full of quills ready to be flourished when the time came. A sly grin lit up Donna's face as she took the grimoire in her hands, the weathered power that resided in the book creeping up Donna's arms making her feel more like a witch than ever, even when practicing magic she was allowed to. This book was a forbidden fruit begging to be bitten into, and Donna intended to do so. She thought the spell silently in her mind and opened the grimoire with gusto, practically seeing sparks fly around it as the spell appeared. Donna pushed her long, auburn bangs out of her eyes to drink up the words rapidly, her eyes flicking over the page as her lashes grabbed every word and deposited them into her brain. A giggle escaped her mouth which she covered immediately, freezing and listening for any footsteps. If she was caught doing this, she didn't know what she would do. Silence gave her the go-ahead and she returned to the little wooden table with the tea cup.  
Donna read the spell over again one last time and readied the wand. She let the words tumble out of her mouth gracefully and slowly, imitating the older women in her family.  
"Before me sits a regular trinket,  
Yet let it be turned to what I think it,  
Let the elements align before me,  
I close my eyes, so mote it be!"  
Donna raises her wand and her eyes snap open to see Legion, her cat, jumping up onto the table and knocking the tea cup onto the ground, shattering it at the same time as light bursts from the end of her wand that hits the cat in a puff of smoke, a final meow sounding before Legion is transformed into a crystal bottle of perfume.  
Donna shrieks and drops both the wand and the grimoire, dropping to her knees as she blubbers, hot tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Mom! Aunt Cynthia, Doris, anyone please help! I've done a horrid thing, please!"  
Donna's sister Doris, her aunt, and her mother all appear in the doorway, alarm evident in their stance and eyes.  
"Donna, my darling, what's wrong, what happened?" her aunt says as she sweeps over to Donna, crouching down in her navy robes to comfort Donna.  
"I- I- I'll never do magic again as long as I live, I swear to Hecate, to Aphrodite, to Selene, even Beelzebul, I won't! I'm horrible, I'm awful, I'm-"  
Doris picks up the bottle and places a hand on her hip.  
"Jeez, what'd you do that's so awful dingbat? Make a perfume that smells like toads?"  
"N-N-No, I- I-" Donna gasps, trying to find the right words, "It's Legion! Put him down!"  
Doris' eyes widen and she turns the bottle over in her hands.  
"Nice one, Donna," she retorts, "I wonder what he smells like... maybe I should test him out..."  
Doris poises the bottle to spray on her neck and Donna protests loudly with another scream and scrambles out of her aunt's arms towards Doris.  
"Stop teasing your sister, Doris," their mother scolds her as she delicately takes the bottle in her hands, looking it over carefully.  
"He'll be fine my darling, don't worry," Cynthia coos as Donna returns to her arms. Cynthia gives Doris a dissaproving look but winks when she sees her sister isn't looking. Doris grins slightly and turns to her mother.  
"So, what's the damage?" she asks cooly.  
"He should be fine, it might take a bit of work but we should have him back in order by tonight. Donna, did you hear me?"  
Donna emerges from the blanket of her aunt's sleeves, pushing her bangs out of her face as she wipes her red cheeks.  
"D-Do you promise?"  
"Yes, I promise. Come on, we'll all go to the Craft Room together, okay?"  
Donna sulks over to her mother with her head hung as she walks in front of the other three down the hall. Doris catches up and lays her arm on Donna's shoulders, ruffling her hair on the way. The older pair walk behind them a fair ways, enough that the younger two don't hear their conversation.  
"I don't know what I'm going to do with Donna," her mother sighs, looking wearily at the perfume bottle.  
"You know who said that about you?" Cynthia says, turning to her own sister.  
"Who?" she asks curiously.  
"Our own mother."  
The two women chuckle and Cynthia reaches up and ruffles her sister's hair.


	2. Prompt: Lost/Voodoo Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one got a little bit/a lot bit darker than the last one and I guess a bit abstract? I don't know, it doesn't really have a plot that I can sum up coherently, just "narrator gets lost in the infamous spooky woods"? Sure, anyway I very much like how it turned out though, thanks for reading and have fun! I also know that it's a bit late but I'm catching up

     It was Halloween, what was I supposed to do,  _not_ go into the woods that every single other person in my town told me not to go into? What dumbass isn't looking for adventure in their quaint, cookie-cutter, vaguely-Silent-Hill-esque town? I dare you to find someone who isn't looking for just a little bit more out of their existence. I also dare you to find someone who isn't willing to unlock the secrets of the woods that lay just across the highway a mile out of town on a perfectly-timed Halloween adventure. I'm just as sane as anyone else. I was just about to move for college anyway, I'd already said goodbye to the suffocating atmosphere that surrounded my every waking move, my other friends had moved months ago in time for their semester to start, the one-last-time essence of the night was begging for my presence. So I brought a water bottle and my cell phone for what was most likely going to be a half hour of tripping on twigs and roots to find that they were just woods. I wasn't planning an overnight stay, it really wasn't that big of a deal to me. It was just for fun. I grew up watching The Goonies, so as a kid I was always looking for adventures with my friends where we'd find buried treasure, or an underground escape shelter, or even just a cool rock that was vaguely shaped like Abe Lincoln's hat, and unfortunately I was deprived of that wonderous fulfillment. But I never really even thought about the woods. I mean, of course I thought about them, but my parents were always worried about poison ivy or ticks, so I was never allowed to go. The rest of my friends didn't really share my affinity for life-changing adventure and mostly just went along with my antics for my sake, so they didn't bring the woods up to me either. By the time I was a teenager, I'd basically forgotten about them. But this time, I wanted one last hurrah. So I went. I went into the cryptic forest that made the old people gasp, the forest that the mayor never addressed, the forest that honestly didn't really even have any stories, it's just that people were just afraid of them I guess. I went into that forest. I went into that forest on Halloween. At night. Shit, I went into that cryptic forest that everyone talked about without talking about on Halloween night. Shit.

     Yeah, so now I guess I'm lost? I don't know, I followed a path because obviously I'm gonna follow the path, where else am I gonna go? I don't know, I feel like there's actually something in here. Not like a something that's following me and is probably a monster or a murderer that's going to gut me like a fish, it's not like that. I feel like there's like a monument or something, something that was ignored before no one could even ignore it anymore because it was gone. And I know I should probably turn around because the sun is setting and my phone's flashlight probably won't last too long before it overheats, but I have to find that something! Oh, and also I keep seeing little shiny things. It's probably just my eyes being dumb but every time I see that little shiny thing just ahead of me, I go up to it and then it's gone. But it doesn't disappear, no it feels like when you go into a room and then you don't remember why you went to that room, but then after standing there for a second you remember and carry on with your life. I guess if it's faeries I'm real fucked but I haven't seen any mushrooms so I think I'm safe. It's probably not faeries. Maybe it's my glasses just glinting from the sun setting, sometimes I get a weird glare from streetlamps and it trips me up for a second so maybe it's like that. Yeah you know what, it's probably just that.  
Okay, so it got a bit darker and the weird thing now is that I'm seeing the shiny things... even more now? This is so dumb, I'm definitely gonna get murdered. Like, obviously there's an explanation for it and I'm just not finding it for whatever reason, but I need to find whatever's in these woods! It's probably nothing! There's probably nothing in these woods, I'm just gonna have a really boring story about how "this one time, I walked in these scary woods, and guess what? There was glitter sometimes. Isn't that weird, isn't that SPOOKY? But yeah they were just woods, what's your major?" and that's about it. This is so dumb, what am I even doing in here? Whatever, I might as well keep going. And besides, I have a pretty good intuition, and it's telling me to keep going because I honestly don't feel afraid or creeped out, so I'm fine. Yeah, I'm fine.  
Alright, so sun is officially set and the moon is completely visible now. That's another thing is that these woods aren't even that dense. I can see through the treetops perfectly fine, if someone were to murder me in here I'd wish them good luck because this shit offers absolutely no sound-proofing abilities, someone would probably find my body immediately unless they like, ate me or something like that but that's gross and time-consuming and no cannibals are looking for victims in small towns. That's fucking ridiculous, could you imagine? Ah yes, hello, my name is Todd and I've just moved to the hamlet known as Tinyberg, and your grandmother just went missing? The grandmother who is both the organ player at your only church in town AND the mayor? She's gone? That's crazy, yes hello, officers? Oh, you saw me talking to her yesterday? Well yes, everyone spoke to her yesterday, our literal village has a population of thirty-six, including the new born who's next in line to be our mayor. Oh, everyone also saw me dragging her body into my basement yesterday? Well, that's weird, I- you see what I mean? Ridiculous, not to mention you're literally about to eat me in the spooky talk-of-the-town woods, like there are so many flaws to this, I'm not even mad that I'm dead, I'm mad that an idiot cannibal like the one in question even exists and managed to snatch me. Oh shit, maybe that's why no one goes in here, because of Todd, the village idiot/cannibal! Or it could be that there's shiny shit everywhere that appears more rapidly in the darkness than in waning sunlight. Maybe that's it. But still! Todd's a fucking idiot.  
     So now it's getting real. I'm hearing a voice that sounds like mine but there's nothing underneath it, it's just words. And I don't really hear it, it's just appearing in my head. Perhaps this wasn't the best idea anymore. But I don't want to go home yet, I still haven't found the thing, and now I KNOW that there's a thing. And I still feel relatively safe, just a bit weirded out. Plus, if I get out of here alive I can write a silly book about Todd the idiot cannibal who's slightly endearing but ultimately just disappointing. Anyway, the voice also isn't saying anything spooky either, it's just saying "hey", and "yes". Maybe I'm just hungry and getting light-headed. Because again, it sounds like me- you know what whatever if I die, I die, and it probably won't be by the hands of Todd the cannibal because I made him up myself. So checkmate, Todd.  
Alright, shiny shit's still shiny, but my voice is getting a bit louder. I'm not yelling, I just feel like I'm getting closer to the something. Yeah, I'll be fine.  
Alrighty! We did it! I'm at this clearing, and there's this stack of wood next to a box of matches, all within a ring of what seems to be buttons, scraps of fabric, and some sewing needles. I'm told me that I got through the trials of the woods and that I didn't stray from the path so that's good! I'm like Little Red Riding Hood if she wasn't a dumbass who loved her grandma and flowers so much. I'm also told me that all I have to do is start the fire and I get a reward! Like a wish from a genie, or a puppy or something, I'm didn't tell me yet so I guess it's a surprise.  
     So slight problem, I tried like five times to light the fire and it's not... working. I asked I'm what happens if I run out of matches, and I'm said it wouldn't happen so I guess I'll just keep going.  
     I can't light this fucking fire. I'm down to like, ten matches and I'm voice keeps getting quieter. I'm keeps telling me that I'll be fine if I just light the fire and that I'll get my reward if I just light the fire but I can't just light the fucking fire because I guess I'm not a fucking eagle scout and my dad never played catch with me and my grandpa's a racist so I never asked him shit and the rest of my family's conservative so the women in my family can't teach me anything because they don't know anything and I just want to light this fucking fire.  
     I can barely hear I'm voice now. And I think the buttons and needles were the shiny things but I don't know how they followed me or if they were already here or if this is all a dream or whatever but I'm getting scared now so I'm just gonna try with my last match to light this fucking fire because I need to light this fucking fire so this whole fucking fuck show can mean something and so that I can mean something and so I can just go home.  
I did it, the fire's lit, but I'm hasn't come back yet. I don't know why, I mean I don't really need the prize I guess but I don't know, it'd just be nice and why is there buttons in the fire and why am I so hot and why is there I can hear I'm now I'm loud I hurt so much I can't see anything and I'm just keeps telling me that I'll be fine but I can't see anything or hear anything but I'm and I hurt so fucking bad I'm is so loud I can't breathe there's so much smoke I'm


End file.
